


You're Alright--I Guess

by Snarkcasm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, macy gray's 'i try' is my life, might as well use this account huh?, nothing says i'm gonna join this fandom like shitty fanart, scared as dicks to post this silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkcasm/pseuds/Snarkcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fanart for this cool-as-dicks fic I'm a teensy bit obsessed with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Alright--I Guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757769) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



I can't even describe how much I enjoy this fanfic by **[Emono](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono)**. I await each chapter eagerly. Honestly, I broke all my fanfic reading rules and fell in love with Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey as a pairing AND made fanart. ~~Shitty fanart, but hey. It counts.~~ ~~Geoff is a good Alpha, letting Michael feel superior by slouching down so their height differences aren't that noticeable.~~

This story already has some great fanworks attached to it, and I would definitely check them out as well.

Oh, and [go read the thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1757769/chapters/3757843).


End file.
